convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcueid Brunestud
Arcueid Brunestud is a major character from Tsukihime, as well its sequels, Kagetsu Tohya and Melty Blood. She made her debut in The Reapers' Game. Canon Arcueid is a major character and one of the heroines of the Tsukihime franchise which, like Fate/stay night, is part of the Type-Moon universe. Arcueid is a "True Ancestor" vampire, or in short, one who was born a vampire. As the daughter of the Crimson Moon, an immensely powerful True Ancestor, she was looked upon by other True Ancestors as the White Princess of the True Ancestors. More than that, Arcueid, along with her sister Altrogue Brunestud, acts as a "voice for Gaia, the will of the Earth," and is able to carry out the will of the World to preserve its safety through the Counter Force. In short, one could call her the ultimate god of her world; Earth. Initially a cold and unfeeling being, Arcueid developed feelings and became more of a whimsical individual upon meeting Shiki Tohno while hunting down a rogue vampire. Pre-Convergence When Arch Demon Akibahara had killed Ciel, who was looking for the demon himself, the will of the Earth deemed that she was too important to die, so through Arcueid, the World made a contract with Shiki Tohno to revive Ciel and bring her from the realm of the Reapers. As it required quite a high amount of power to carry out the Earth's will, Arcueid reverted to an alternate persona known as "Archetype:Earth," a persona that allowed her full access of her powers, and thus, was able to send Shiki into The Reapers' Game. Plot Involvement The Reapers' Game Though she did not make a solid appearance within the game itself, she is the direct cause of Shiki Tohno's presence within the Murder Game. She is seen supposedly residing within a pocket dimension created by her, in her Archetype:Earth persona, observing the events of The Reapers' Game unfold on the sidelines. She muses to herself as she watches Ciel that "her world is becoming full of outsiders," referring to people that are living in her world, but are not from them, including Frank Castle, who was soon coming to live with Rin Tohsaka in Fuyuki City, and Minato Arisato planning on returning to Ciel's home with her. This is also where Arcueid reveals that the threat that threatens the Earth that she believes Ciel could help with seemed to be a magician from another world named Fiamma of the Right. The Ultimate Game Though there is little comment on Arcueid's whereabouts before the Murder Game, it is implied through her brief appearance that she knew that Shiki was off in other worlds to fight against the multiversal threat; the Arch Demon. She only appears in the epilogue of Shiki Tohno, celebrating the Japanese festival of Tanabata with him. There, they would be seen bantering back and forth with each other, Ciel and Minato Arisato being mentioned in the process. Before long, Arcueid would inquire about Mikasa, to which Shiki would begin describing her and recounting his memories in the Murder Games, while also mentally musing that in his heart, he knew that the so-called cycle was far from over, but that he was resolved to keep on fighting for her sake. And for his. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon It is unspecified what Arcueid was up to before the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, but it is known that just before the Survivors made their way to Misaki Town, she was subdued by the illusions of Night of Wallachia, as her normal form only possesses 30% of her normal strength. She appears as an NPC in the fourth chapter when the Survivors arrive in a corrupted version of Misaki Town, courtesy of Night of Wallachia. Her unconscious form would be found in the Outskirts of town, where the participants would fight off an illusion conjured by Wallachia. Afterwards, Arcueid would awaken, and reveal that she was the key to stopping Night of Wallachia, as her special power, known as Marble Phantasm, can summon a crimson moon that would supposedly weaken the villain and take away his immortality. With that, the group would make their way to the Shrine Skyscraper, where Arcueid would summon the crimson moon by accelerating the flow of nature's time to ten thousand years into the future. With that, the participants would be able to defeat Night of Wallachia and end his TATARI phenomenon that plagued the town. Before long, she would abruptly leave to go off and look for Shiki, seeming to look for congratulations from him for her contribution. The Life of Shiki Tohno Fourth Chapter - The Disappearance of Shiki Tohno She briefly appears within the chapter when Ciel breaks into her apartment, and the two have a tense, yet focused, conversation on the recent happening; that is, the recent disappearance of Shiki Tohno from Misaki Town. Fifth Chapter - The Law of Shiki Tohno Arcueid is seen in the beginning approaching Minato Arisato, requesting him to, alongside Len, track down and attempt to coax Shiki into returning back home. Before Minato could get a chance to refuse, she abruptly leaves, as though deliberately not giving him a choice. Subsequently, she is mentioned in passing later on in the side-story, and then in Civil War. Bad End First Chapter - Ryner Lute As the god of her world, Arcueid had caught wind of the activities of Ryner Lute, who had been spending his time from the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon to Welcome to the Falls destroying an undefined number of worlds within the universe her own world was located in, and in exchange, the wish-fulfilling vessel known as the Holy Grail claimed it would erase all suffering and war within Ryner's world. Once his work was over, Ryner returned to his home world, only to find Arcueid, imbued with the power of her Archetype:Earth form, waiting for him. With hardly any effort, Arcueid kills Ryner after toying with him in a one-sided fight as punishment for his actions, and decides to go on to destroy the world Ryner had worked so hard to save, deeming it an eye for an eye. Character Relationships * Shiki Tohno - The primary protagonist of Tsukihime, who made his Murder debut in The Ties That Bind. Arcueid is very close to Shiki, as he was the one who gave her an interest in emotions and feelings, and though her whimsical mannerisms bother Shiki and cause him problems from time to time, he cares deeply for her as well. * Ciel - A major character of Tsukihime who debuted in The Reapers' Game. The two of them do not get along very well, as Arcueid is a powerful vampire, and Ciel, a member of the Church, does not take too kindly to vampires. Still, they tolerate each other as best as they can, as Arcueid does no damage to anything as long as she is with Shiki. * Len - A supporting character from Tsukihime who first appeared in The Life of Shiki Tohno. Arcueid had taken care of Len for hundreds of years as a debt to Len's creator, and as such, they formed a close working relationship over the years they'd been together, even after Len had become Shiki's familiar. * Ryner Lute - The protagonist of The Legend of the Legendary Heroes who debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. They interacted very little in the game, Arcueid thinking little of what she perceived to be Ryner's pompous nature and thinking him as of lower intelligence than she was. After the event, they met again during the events of Bad End, where a scornful Archetype:Earth Arcueid tracks down Ryner and kills him after he had destroyed an undefined number of worlds. Gallery Arcueid0.png|Arcueid as she normally appears. Archetype.png|Archetype:Earth Arcueid as she appears in TRG and Bad End. Trivia * Like Accelerator, she was originally slated to appear as a participant in The Ultimate Game, but was pushed aside in favor of Shiki Tohno making a reappearance. * At her strongest, she is said to be the strongest character in all of the Type-Moon universe, just in front of Shiki Ryougi at her strongest. * Like many vampires, she becomes greatly sick after eating garlic and is weaker when the sun is out, though as a True Ancestor, she is only slightly weaker compared to when it is night, where she is at her strongest, especially if the full moon is out. However, unlike most vampires, she does not actually need to drink blood to survive, but it is still a temptation she would rather avoid. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:The Reapers' Game Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Type-Moon characters Category:The Life of Shiki Tohno Category:Bad End